The Dance of the Dragons and the Fury of a Bull
by MsChesire
Summary: The war may be over, but Arya is finding it difficult to adjust, especially when such adjustment means to become a Lady with all of its implications. When the Queen demands her to get married to prove her allegiance, she's forced to play along...even if she'd rather just get reacquainted with the newfound Lord Baratheon.


_**Disclaimer**_ : I don't own anything about the ASoIaF Universe; I only wish I did T-T.

Warning: This has not been beta read.

Enjoy the reading!

 **The Dance of the Dragons and the Fury of a Bull**

The war was finally over. One by one, the remaining members of the Stark family emerged and made their way back home; or in this case, to whatever was left of it. It didn't matter to her though. After all the hardships and all was said and done, Winterfell was still her home, _their_ home, and no matter the shape or state it was in right now, they were safe. And safety had been a commodity so rare for many years now; she could only appreciate it more.

As Arya walked through some particular ruined part of the castle, she couldn't help the yearning she felt for past years, years where the hardest part of her day had been the mockery she received from Sansa and her inseparable friend Jeyne Poole. Nevertheless, it was a time where all her family was here, still alive. Those days were long gone, and though she will always missed them, a time, she understood also that the past must remain in the past. It was time to move forward, and with that the restoration of Winterfell began.

Sansa had been the first one to come forward. Many northerners guided by Jon had taken back their home, and she had presented herself again. Bran and Rickon were the next ones to show up, bringing hope to their people about the endurance of their House. It took her a while longer, but Arya finally returned as well.

Their people had been ecstatic, and a party was thrown in her honour and name. Sansa had shed tears of joy at seeing her alive and well, or as well as she could've been after so many years, while Bran smiled the brightest smile he'd shown for a while. Rickon was shocked to see her as well, seeming a little disoriented at first, being he was so young when everything started, he could barely recognize her anymore, and even so, when he saw a woman arriving through the main road with a huge direwolf by her side and a pack of wolves howling behind, there was no doubt in his mind, that woman was no one else but Arya Stark, her long lost sister.

The moment the siblings were together again, they didn't waste time and embraced each other, smiles stories were shared, and though Sansa and Bran could notice right away the havocs war had brought upon their sister, they did not mention anything right away for the sake of their fleeting happiness.

It wasn't till months had passed, did the auburn head sister dared to bring it up, asking her about her life in the past years and whatever she did to survive. Just like the past times she'd asked, Arya shut her down completely and changed the subject quickly.

When she saw that was going nowhere, she did not venture to press on the subject.

"You know we don't care whatever happened or whatever you did right? We're a family, we'll always be a family, and you'll always be a Stark". As Sansa recited her lines with vehemence, Arya just stared at her as if seeing through her, not bothering to reply. With a sigh Sansa proceeded.

"We all had to do things Arya…things we're not proud of, but we did what we did to survive, so nobody judges you". When she was done talking, Arya just continued to stare at her with a blank look, took half a turn and went the other way, living her eldest sister alone in the hall.

Many more months went by in that fashion, before that particular line of conversation was brought up again. By then Sansa was a little unnerved with her sister's obstinacy because even if she could understand not wanting to remember, having lived herself through some other horrors, she didn't get Arya's determination to shut them out of her life. It was as if they were living with the ghost of what her sister used to be. The fiery little girl was gone, and in her place was a grown woman of ten and seven, looking at them coldly and sometimes as if they were the enemy.

It wasn't until one day, when their cousin came for a visit that things started to turn around. When the dragon queen took King's Landing, she made sure to surround herself with the people she thought she could trust and help her the most, including, and surprising everyone, Tyrion Lannister. Even so, the biggest surprise came in the form of Jon Snow. At the end of all the battles and the mess, famous bastard of the North, turned out to be not only a Stark by blood, but it was revealed he was a real Targaryen descendant as well, revelation that came accompanied by an unfortunate incident involving dragons and fire. Unfortunately that meant that now his duties laid with the Queen, his aunt, doing everything in his power to maintain stability in all of their lands, along with fellow council members. Needless to say he could no longer stay for long periods of time at Winterfell anymore, nor see his siblings so often, because for him they'll always be so.

When he received word that Arya had made it back alive, he almost couldn't believe. They'd thought her lost long ago. But she was Arya, and of course she would survive all that, he thought gladly. He got the preparations ready for his departure; he needed to be with his family now more than ever. Unfortunately for him, the Dragon Queen had other plans. As soon as she knew of the news her personal schemes started taking form. More specifically, schemes involving the two old Houses if his nephew decided to show any interest.

As the Queen will not have him leave so soon without sorting out the specifics in her agenda, Jon didn't make it 'till many months afterwards to Winterfell. When he finally did it was well worth it.

The bannermen announced his arrival, all Targaryen banners in the distance, the Starks lined up at the gates to greet him and welcome him. All but one again.

"Where is Arya?" Asked Sansa in a worried tone. "She knew very well that Jon was arriving today, we were told to wait for him". Her tone laced with worry at not having seen her sister the whole day and not seeing her there to greet their beloved brother. She knew very well how close those two had been while growing up, and she had her hopes up that with him there, Arya will finally open up more to them. Not having her here now was a bad sign.

"She's probably out in the forest looking for game, don't worry, she'll be here", said Bran with a more laid-back tone, he knew exactly how their sister loved to be in the woods, yet he didn't doubt for a second her happiness at having Jon for a visit.

Sansa could hear the horses fast approaching, when out of nowhere Arya popped out besides her in her breeches and jerkin, a hole in one of her knees a some leaves hanging in her hair, looking pleased with herself she bent down to pat Nymeria on the head.

"Where were you?!" Sansa muttered a little bit put off by her lateness, by what Arya only rolled her eyes and smirked at her.

"Some things never change eh?" She said it with a bit of humour.

Bran just snickered besides them, while Rickon himself seemed as distracted with Shaggydog as the newcomer with Nymeria.

Sansa's gaze just softened after that, getting a warm feeling at having her family back like that, laughing and enjoying themselves again. 'She seems in a good mood today', she thought pleased.

Soon Jon was there in front of them, and not was he well off his horse, when he turned looking around for the dark haired girl. He found her soon, and went straight up to her first.

"Arya!" He said almost reverently, while she looked at him dead in the eye, expecting for his next movement. She didn't have to wait that long, he all but engulfed her in his arms and didn't let her go of his embrace. Nor did she want to. After all this time, all those years, away from everyone, her family, she was back, she was finally back, and having Jon here with them, her dear brother her in front of her made something inside her that she thought lost for so long stirred.

Moving her own arms, she gave him a strong and fierce embrace of her own, leaning her head in his shoulder while holding on her own tears.

The following days went by in a blur, a feeling of contentment seething in in their household.

Ever since then, she started talking a little bit more about her days abroad. Her adventures, people she met on the way, how she was a boy name Arry first, and later on so many other people and faces.

Jon stayed with them for many moons, enjoying and reconnecting again with a family so dear to him. Arya's stories were out of a story book or legend for him, but so were the things that had happened to him not so long ago. He was just extremely glad to have his little sister back. Unharmed and as livelier as you could ask for after having seen so much.

The day came where he couldn't delay his return to King's Landing anymore.

"I promise to come back as soon as I can little sister", Jon said the day of his departure. Releasing her shoulders, he made way towards his horse and men, and slowly disappeared in the distance.

AGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Many moons came and went after Jon's visit. The reconstruction of the city was ongoing, but just as he had promised, he came back. This was the second time he was there after a while, but unfortunately, unlike last time, he was the bringer of what Arya saw as bad news, really bad news.

Not wanting to ruin their wanted reunion, he couldn't bring himself to share the petition his aunt had asked him to until the end of his stay. Sighing to himself he knew there was no point in delaying it any further.

"It cannot be helped", he murmured resignedly.

"What?" Arya turned to look at him as they walked in one of the gardens. "Did you say something?" She asked a little bit distracted herself.

"Arya…there is a...difficult matter that I need to discuss with you…it involves the Queen". He said with finality in his voice.

"What is it Jon?" Arya said in a more alert manner now. She noticed how he kept fidgeting with his hands, his eyes looking at anything but her. Releasing another sigh he went on, turning to look at her straight in the eye.

"The Queen has requested me to pass on the message of some of the demands she seems fit to be fulfilled soon", he started by punctuating his words and ended up his sentence with a stronger voice. "It's about the future of House Stark", he stopped.

"Go on", she was a little intrigued.

"As you well know, our House, like many others, have suffered a great deal during the war time. It is according to Queen Daenerys…that the future House Stark needs to be secured…"

"What are you saying Jon?" Arya asked with more reservation and caution now, dreading for the worst.

"Queen Daenerys is demanding for a marriage…" The feeling of dreadfulness spreading through Arya's body faster than she could control. "A marriage can symbolize the stability of House Stark, as well as to signal for better times to come". He ended resolutely.

"What?! Why on earth could she see fit to fulfill this?! Where is she going with this?!" She said with her voice more raised and mood altered.

Jon let out a big sigh before continuing, he knew the worst was still to come for her. "Being that we're one of her strategic allies now…she wants to make sure we keep on being a strong one", seeing how she hadn't interrupted him yet, he kept on going. "Arya…you know what a marriage could bring in times of war…and moreover…with House Stark having being somewhat decimated now…she wants heirs…"

"Does Sansa know about this…?" She asked instantly, assuming the oldest sister was to be the first one to carry on with such requirement. By way of answer, she was only met by silence, with Jon turning his eyes to look at anywhere but her.

"Does Sansa know about this?!" She repeated her question with a stronger voice, his silence unnerving her and putting her on alert.

"She's not asking for Sansa to get married…" He said with the smallest voice she'd yet heard him. At least he has the decency to be ashamed she thought, though as soon as the thought came she let it go, she knew this wasn't a request of him. He went on, "Arya…she is asking for you instead…" his voice trailing off at the last sentence. Arya just looked at him as if he had grown three dragon heads himself.

"Absolutely no." Her voice denoted a deadly calm tone, but there was already an internal struggle inside her yelling her to run.

He let go of another deep sigh, he was about to remind her how this was not a request, and it was definitely not up for discussion, but he didn't see it in himself to do that to her, much less knowing her stubborn and rebellious nature, any order made to her on that aspect was certainly going to be met by a fight.

"I'm sorry Arya, I really am…I tried dissuading the Queen, I tried explaining her the situation, our family ties, your personal beliefs, but…but at the end I couldn't get through her, not on this matter, she didn't give up on this one. I think she wants to secure your loyalty as well by biding you to another House that is her ally, that way she knows you're staying for good…"

"That is ridiculously! I've been here for a while now hadn't I? Where in the seven hells could I go?! And even more! My family is here! Isn't it obvious I came back for a reason didn't I?!" She finally reacted by screaming her reply angrily and with force. He had the good will to cringe at that.

"I really don't know Arya…" She didn't let him finish.

"I'm NOT taking part on this charade you hear me", more cringes on Jon's part. "For all I care she's NOT my Queen!" Jon's eyes seem to have bulk out of his skull at that. He looked very quickly at every side of them, making sure no one was around.

"Hush! Please don't ever say that aloud again Arya! Or let anyone hear you say it!" His voice had a warning to it, but his eyes were staring worriedly at her, and Arya didn't need to be reminded about what happens to 'traitors' of the Crown, they both knew it very well. Still fueled by her anger though, she lowered her voice and managed to return to a tone that was both deadly and threatening all the same.

"I refuse to…"

Finally getting exasperated, he interrupted quickly, "I imagined you would say that Arya, trust me I'm not happier than you about this one".

"Does that mean you are the one getting married then? 'Cause if not I pretty much don't see where this unhappiness comes from". She retorted with a huff at the end.

Looking at her sadly he pressed on. "I know this may not sound sincere to you now Arya, but I fought her decision as soon as she told me of her plans. I haven't thought for an instant that whatever she's doing is fair to you…" She was looking at him seriously and with a scowl still on her face, "…but I get from where she's coming…"

"I don't…"

"Winterfell fell to someone else's hand not so long ago. And no matter how it was taken back, the truth is we didn't take it back as it was before, and it's still in deep need of repair…we need to get it back to its old splendor."

"And what do you think we've been doing so far?! Sitting in our asses off every day?!" She continued furiously, though deep down he knew he was right, and the reason why the reparations hadn't gone as fast as they'd have liked it was their lack of resources.

He looked at her crossly at that.

Breaking the silence once more as he continued to look at her meaningfully in the eye she said, "so you're selling me off for a few gold coins that'll help us?..." she finished gruffly, looking at the ground.

"It's deeper than that, and you know it".

And she did. She knew no matter how hard she tried to deny it; she couldn't go exactly against the Queen's demands, if history has taught them anything at all. But to be back, and be given away as some random pawn, was something she didn't expect to happen to her…at least…not just yet.

"Why didn't she choose Sansa?" The selfish side in her knew she couldn't be the only option left; after all she wasn't the oldest or the one who looked for a prince all of her childhood.

"Sansa was married already…and though that didn't quite work out...the Queen has been kind enough to give her a few more years of her freedom as long as she continues to rule in the North as the oldest daughter… but since you showed up, and Bran is already engaged…well…"

"Wait…what?! Bran?! How come nobody told me anything about it!?"

"Bran is engaged to Meera Reed Arya…I thought you knew…their wedding is postponed until Meera finishes her services at King's Landing, then she's going to come here and rule by his side when he's got more experience on his hands…only then Sansa will be release from her duties as well".

After a few more moments of silence he looked tenderly at her and said, "I know is a lot to take in..."

She snorted.

"…but the Queen is going to need an answer…"

"Does she really? 'Cause she seems the kind to take the liberty to go on without my reply". And with that she walked away, leaving a sad and regretful looking Jon in her way.

AGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Arya was no fool, no longer estranged of this political game of sorts. She knew what the Queen really meant with that plan of hers. She was the youngest sister, the wild one…the one who came back from the dead…still without having proclaimed any alliance, if not for her family in the North. She wanted her loyalty…and she wanted to ensure it this way. Obeying her will prove her on her side. But it was more than that…she didn't want other unaligned families to grow and spread in only one place…that could leave her with an endangered position, coming from a broken and diluted house herself. No. She wanted them to be divided. And one way or another she'd probably manage to do just that.

"I already sent the proper ravens…" Sansa stated.

"Aren't I the lucky one…" She replied humourlessly. It's been many months since Jon has left, leaving behind the news of her impending marriage.

" _I'm sorry Arya", he reached out to hug her tightly during his farewell party, but she cringed the moment she saw him coming._

 _He released a breath of disappointment; the day of his return had arrived, and she'd been in a mood ever since been told of the news. "I sincerely wish we didn't have to leave each other in bad terms Arya…but I understand if you stay angry at me and blame me". He sounded remorseful._

"… _I don't blame_ _ **you**_ _", she said with a small voice. Looking up at him he saw what was a small smile directed his way. "I'm going to miss you", she said, and both siblings embraced each other. They had lived long enough to know you never know what life has in store for you, and she enjoyed having him around and by her side for a while after not thinking it possible once. In many ways, he still was her favourite brother, and she'd missed him dearly._

That exchange had seemed to have happened so long ago now.

"Arya…" the reprimand on Sansa's part was cut short by her.

"How many people are going to participate in this pretense?" She interrupted her.

Obviously unease with the question, Sansa just shrugged her shoulders, and replied in the most diplomatic way possible.

"Just enough to make sure you have viable options…"

Arya interrupted her once again, "how many Sansa?!" Her tone getting anxious.

"Not many…" She replied curtly, by which Arya could only glare.

Finally submitting to her insistence and seeing no point in denying what she'll later find out for herself, she replied.

"Just the ones from the Great Houses from where I could find had a suitable heir and …and who is age appropriate to get married of course…"

"…and?" She insisted when her sister stopped talking, she was sure there was more to it. She knew if only the Great Houses had been invited there was no way the great room will be the one being decorated right now.

"…and some other Lord from the North…I thought at least you could choose someone that managed to be somewhere closed to home". She ended weakly, though her response managed to make Arya feel somewhat alleviated and thankful to have her. If she had choose…let it be at least someone whose House wasn't at the furthest corner of the world.

It was ironic, Sansa thought to herself, she used to believe and dream only of marriage when she was younger and more naive; she now knew it wasn't the necessary path to happiness, and had to deal with the pain and frustration herself at not being able to choose her own path in life. She had experienced the helpless at being appointed a husband, one not only not of her own choosing but who clearly hadn't been interested in her either.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, she knew the war may be over, but the game was not, so she recognized this must be done, 'family and duty', she thought absentminded.

When she saw Arya was just staring sharply at her, she tried to say something else to alleviate the unhappiness and frustration she knew she must be experiencing, when she was cut short.

"Don't bother". She already knew there was no way out of this, unless she wanted to leave her family completely all over again.

AGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

For her, it seemed the entire realm had been invited, or dare she say, the entire single male realm had been invited. Between the Lords and the escorts accompanying them, she knew the surviving part of the castle was overcrowded already, the place filled with men from all ages.

As she strutted along the side of the big room, she couldn't help but keep on noticing on the lack of balance of females vs males in the room.

"Way to make it more obvious", she said so to herself, while pushing the neckline of her gown as further up as humanly possible without much success.

"Aaargh, this is a nightmare!" She exclaimed again. The party was held in the biggest and most well-kept room of the castle, large enough to fit all of their guests and leave a space free for the dancing to take place.

She had been bathed, perfumed and changed for the occasion, having been made to use one of the gowns Sansa had made from scratch so she'd looked 'presentable' and 'lady-like'. She frowned at the words.

" _That'd give you the option to choose a Lord husband for yourself dear sister, instead of only the other way around"._ Sansa had said, probably imagining the men throwing proposals at her because of a simple dress. As if she wanted to get married to begin with! And much less with one from the pile of Lords who 'hand-picked her' for her appearance in a dress. _"There! You look lovely! A true Princess of the North!"_ She continued once she was done with her hair, an emotion behind her voice she couldn't quite define, but couldn't bring herself up to destroy it either.

She huffed again. Be that as it may, she had to admit it. The dress WAS beautiful. A dark blue gown which enhanced her natural pale skin and matched her equally dark hair. The intrinsic patterns of silver lines all around it gave it a soft glow and an appearance as if it were covered by small glowing snowflakes. The neckline was low enough that it showed some of her cleavage without it seemingly to be about to spill out anytime soon. The bodice was tight, much too tight for her liking, but it also served its purpose which was to enhance her womanly figure, pushing her little breasts up and together and giving the illusion of a much more ample bosom of what she was used to. And all that, just for the Lords to see her.

She felt utterly ridiculous.

As she tried to pass on as inconspicuous as possible, while ignoring the banter directed her way, she thought she was succeeding at putting down all the probable suitors trying to engage her in a conversation or asking her for a dance.

She could have been told to get married, but that didn't mean she'll make it any easier for anybody.

However, as she rejected yet another offer from one other Lord, her sister came into her line of vision, clearly displeased with the actions of her little sister.

Scowling, Arya just glared back at her with all of her might, daring her to say something about all this. When Sansa just turned her head to the other side and kept talking normally with one of the other guests, she couldn't help the tiny smirk of triumph and satisfaction she felt blooming in her lips for winning the round. However, her small victory was cut short.

"Aren't you a lovely vision my dear?" Turning around, Arya came face to face with a silver-haired man who was looking straight at her with a pair of brilliant bluish eyes… 'no, not blue, lilac' she thought repairing in his eyes. His face was handsome. Still, there was something about his smirk that managed to be off-putting for her.

"You've been hiding for most of the night, don't think I didn't notice", he winked and she felt somewhat irritated by his forwardness. "I haven't been able to greet you since you arrived. Somebody would think you don't want to be here Lady Arya", the voice came from her side, with a clearly mocking tone. Not exactly waiting for her answer he continued. "But now that we're here, may I have this dance?" He took her by the arm then and led her to the middle of the dance floor.

Still scowling and with her mind set on giving him a piece of her mind, Arya made it to open her mouth, only to close it once again when she caught sight of Sansa out of the corner of her eye looking right at her. Resigning, she thought resolutely, 'might as well pretend I'm making an effort, at least they cannot say that I didn't tried'.

Turning back towards the man, she could see he was watching her intently, waiting for her next move. Was the smirk widening by any chance? She wasn't certain.

The music started and both of them went along with the steps, touching when necessary, only to have Arya flinch a little when his hands strayed a little bit further to other places on her body.

"You seem to be a bit too much on the touchy side Lord…?" She exclaimed at last, expecting him to make a proper introduction of himself as many of the Lords hadn't been introduced to her just yet. Clearly irritated and impatient, her irritation only grew when she saw the mirth on his eyes.

"Please, just call me Aegon".

"Aegon…?"

"Aegon it's fine, Lady Arya". He finished with a chuckle at the end. Looking at him carefully while assessing him, she really thought he must have considered her a fool of some sort. Arya may have been away from Court longer than her siblings, but that didn't mean she hadn't learned the traits of most of the Houses when younger. 'He obviously thinks I'm to be his amusement for the night, he better thinks again'. Putting two and two together fast she started again.

"Oh no! I couldn't! Taking liberties with someone as important as the Crown Prince? That I could not! I'm honour enough to finally meet my prince and that he has offered to dance with me", she finished her sentence with some malice in her tone.

She was expecting him to try and deny her statement as he refused to introduce himself correctly, or at least pretend to be somewhat surprised by her or show some more modesty. She was wrong.

A laugh erupted from him as soon as she finished talking. "You got me there! Aren't you a clever one little wolf? And honoured you should be", he winked at her again.

'Did he just…!? Crown Prince or not I didn't come back to be patronize by highborn idiots'. Flushing with something akin to irritation she started again.

"Well, I can't say I know of many Houses whose members are silver-haired and have your particular eye colour, and believe me, I'm as honour as I should be… _**my Prince**_ ". She ended with a high pitch voice mockingly.

He looked at her funny then. That's when she also noticed the music had stopped, and they were just staring at each other right in the middle of the dance floor. "When I heard the last of the Starks had returned, riding a direwolf and leading a pack of wolves I didn't believe it. However…now that I see you and have spoken to you…I believe the rumours of your wildness are not just rumours my Lady', he moved closer to her touching a stray strand of hair that fallen from her elaborate hairdo, making her cringe involuntarily.

"I daresay though, they do not make justice to your beauty…" a little bit shock at his boldness she gave him no answer right away, by the time she could give him a comeback, or at least pretend to be courteous and reply with a _thank you my Lord_ , his eyes deviated for more than a second downward, towards her chest area. That did it, all of the sudden she scoffed, knowing deep down that what he was seeing and referring to was just an illusion, the illusion of a woman put in an elaborate costume for all the men to see. Angered by this she refused to say anything to entertain him more.

Luckily for her, she didn't have to pretend anymore, as one of the guards called for his attention, and with a last look directed at her, he exclaimed, "You clearly are something else Arya Stark, we'll see each other soon my Lady," his eyes strayed again lower than they should, still dancing with mirth before turning.

Fuming inside, she thought, 'queer man', most of the Lords had already found offense in one thing or another she'd said. When looking towards her sister again, she found her smiling at her from ear to ear.

She could only guess this was the beginning.

AGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

And right she was. The next day another party was held supposedly in her honour. Apparently, the ravens Sansa had sent did say expressly Arya was back and of marriageable age, as well as mentioning the possible alliance of House Stark with some other House, what she'd forgotten to mention though, was this had been an open invitation to as many Houses as they could accommodate.

That was made known to her by seeing the surprise of some guests colliding with one another while understanding they were all here for the same reason: to check if a possible alliance was even possible through the she-wolf they've all heard about.

It was humiliating she thought.

The Starks were still receiving more and more guests throughout the day, accommodating them all in every room available they could find.

Sansa helped her out again, and put her in a beautiful silver dress this time, with the same type of neckline as before, only now, a golden shape of a wolf could be seen at the top left side. 'As if I need to call for more attention to that area' she thought bitterly. Her long hair was arranged and intertwined with small sparkling jewels, so it looked fresh and glimmery. She had to give it to Sansa, she always had a good sense of style.

"I saw you refused almost all of the Lords in the room, even for a dance Arya, I was watching you all night you know", she twisted some of her hair earning a grunt of pain from her. "Aahh!" Arya looked eyes with her in the vanity mirror.

"Sorry!" She said guiltily. "…You know what could happen if we don't follow the mandates of our new ruler…" She trailed off, and Arya took the opportunity to interrupt her.

"I didn't refuse everyone Sansa! I'm doing my best!" A skeptical look on Sansa's part was thrown Arya's way. "I am! I showed up didn't I!?" And to her surprise, Sansa showed a small smile at that.

"I know you are", she said it with a gentler tone. "Indeed…I did see you dance with the Crown Prince, and he seemed really immerse in you as you danced", she ended up with some mirth.

"Don't get any ideas! He's pompous! And if anything, he seemed too immerse in himself!"

"You get to choose Arya, that's more than many of us get", Sansa exclaimed with her eyes downcast. "I know you don't want this, but I'm sure one of them could make you happy, if you let them".

That's how once more, she found herself in a corner of the big decorated room, waiting the inevitable to happen. After being introduced to everyone, she found herself once more sliding into a shady corner to hide. Who would have thought her training with the Faceless men would come in handy at these situations she thought sarcastically.

In her heart she knew Sansa was right, she couldn't hide forever, and part of her thought that it was better to just get it over it. 'What's to be done better be done'.

Releasing a defeated sigh she let her figure be illuminated by the candle room light, and glided along the place looking as bored as she felt. At least the Crown Prince was nowhere to be seen she thought, probably visiting some other place in Winterfell to check out his domain she thought sourly.

It wasn't long though before one of the arriving Lords asked her to dance, and she accepted.

Several dances later, and after yet another Lord tried to get sassy with her by grabbing her lower than it was supposed to be intended, she was about to raise her hand in a fist and get her sweet revenge on him, when out of nowhere a shadow pervaded upon them from behind her, the person touching her shoulder gently.

"May I interrupt?" A male voice said. The skinny Lord seemed to hesitate for a second, maybe to retaliate or not since the dance was just about to start, but thought better of it and with a final look at the guy behind her let her go. He left without further action, staring at the size of the new guy somewhat resentfully.

She was thinking on ignoring the man herself, and free herself for the night at least. However her ego won the round and she turned to look at the newcomer in the eye, if at least just to exclaim at him how she didn't need any help at all. Or that's what she thought of doing. The moment she turned she was face to face with the chest of said person...and what a massive chest, a voice in her head said.

Summoning all the strength left in her in one big nasty glare, she looked up at him, right into a pair of the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. And they were twinkling. 'How could his eyes do that?' She thought while dismissing the strange feeling creeping into here.

Not dropping her stance for a second though, she let her eyes trace the face of the man in front of her. His mouth was curved in a small smile, though it looked to be more out of nervousness than anything, his lips surrounded by thick facial hair obscuring it. Her eyes continued to go south; to the ample shoulders he appeared to have, down to his broad chest and arms. His body seemed well built, strong even she thought. 'More like a bull…' the sudden thought flashed across her mind, and something within her alighted once more.

So many thoughts crossed her mind, and out nowhere images of a childhood lost, a girl disguised as a boy, a bull headed bastard, came to her. Raising her eyes once more, she saw what appeared to be fear within what had been amused orbs up until now.

" _Gendry…_ " she muttered in a daze.

"…M'lady..." he replied shortly, and just continued looking at her weighing her reaction.

Breaking her stance, she took what she considered the only coherent action at the moment; she pushed him to move him aside and made her way around him and through the crowd trying to reach the nearest exit she could find. She found her escape in one of the balconies outside, she needed air, so many thoughts running inside her head.

She didn't know why she did that, her hands were shaking she noticed. Thoughts like why was he here, how was this possible passed through her mind. Of all the people she'd met along the road, Gendry was the last person she'd expected to find here. Though deep down…she knew she was lying to herself.

If there had been a person she'd wanted to see after everything was over, that was him.

She'd thought of him. Maybe not every day. But more than once, her mind had betrayed her, and it had drifted to the memories shared with him and his persona. Wondering sometimes what is it that he was doing or if he was fine at all. Funny enough, she'd never really gave much of a thought for any other of her other companions.

He'd been his family once… she had wanted him to be her family…to stay with her longer…but he has left her…abandoned her…and just like that, the resentment she had managed to keep down for many years against him resurfaced in full force.

"Arya…" In her haste, she didn't notice he had followed her all the way outside.

'No! not now!' she thought, not yet. She wasn't ready to confront him just yet.

"Arya I…"

"No!" She turned around viciously and didn't let him finish. "You don't get to say anything!"

"Please just listen to me!" He started raising his voice as well.

"There is nothing to discuss Gendry!"

"But there is! So much! I…just….uugh!" He exclaimed, while passing a hand over his hair in a nervous and impatient gesture. She couldn't help notice how he messed it up a little, making it look more similar to years past.

"I've missed you…" He suddenly said with a pained voice, his eyes looking at her intensely.

"You abandoned me! Many years ago!"

"I know! And believe me! There was not a day that went by without me regretting it!" She scoffed. "I left them Arya! I left the Brotherhood! And came looking for you shortly afterwards…but the rumours…there were so many rumours! I didn't know what to believe at the end!"

"You should've believed and stayed with me to begin with!"

A humourless laugh left him at that. "You're right…" he raised his hand to pass it through his hair again, "I should have…" he ended with his eyes downcast, "…but I didn't, and we got separated and…yet here you are now, alive and safe!" he finished while glancing at her with something akin of awe in his eyes. "The moment I knew…the moment I heard you had come back, I didn't believe it myself…I couldn't…" he didn't finish his sentence; instead, he took a step forward towards her, moving cautiously, but when he made to took another step she moved one of her feet, as if to take a step back from him, so he stopped, still looking at her, waiting anxiously for her next move and fearing it all at once.

On her part, looking at him now, so close to her, different feelings overcame her. The more she stared at him the more she could see the changes time had brought upon this man. And a grown man he was now, no longer the boy that was her companion during half of her travels. Time had been kind. The boy who had been big for his age was suddenly a tall and strong looking man. He appeared to have a square jaw under his trim beard. At the corner of his eyes she could notice some light wrinkles contouring them, no doubt signaling his movements when he smiled, along with some more pronounced ones poised at his forehead, no doubt either from the frowns and worries he carried along. And yet some other things seemed to have stayed the same, his shaggy and dark coal hair, seemingly soft from her spot, the stubborn look in his face showing he wasn't letting go without a fight. His eyes were the ones that trapped her though, a deep and electric blue colour, calling her to them.

She didn't know what it was but she approached him quietly and raised her hand to his face, maybe she just wanted to prove herself this was real, he really was in front of her after all these years, but right before her hand came in contact with his cheek she stopped herself, lingering only half a finger away from his face. Without stopping looking at her, he leaned into her touch, meeting the warm of her hand with his face. He was here, and he was real.

The moment was broken when they heard footsteps and voices quickly approaching them.

Putting as much distance as appropriately, they saw as two figures stopped in front of them.

"Aren't you really good at hiding little lady?" Aegon made his presence known and exclaimed ignoring the obvious tension radiating from the couple, while the other Lord remained quite at his side.

Arya's heart was pumping loudly in her ribcage, the present events, meeting with her old friend, had her reeling. She still hadn't processed the situation entirely when the Prince appeared.

"Shall we?" he continued completely ignoring Gendry, extending his arm for her to grab. Only when Arya reached out without hesitation, finding in him a distraction for the moment, did he turn his sight towards him, giving him a very pointed look.

Throwing him one last glance, Arya let herself be guided straight to the crowded room again, leaving Gendry staring the same spot where she had just stood, his jaw tightly shut and a disheartened look on his face.

AGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

"Is he an admirer of yours my Lady? Should I be worried?" Aegon started to tease her once in the dance floor.

"Uh…?" She replied, not really paying attention to him anymore, she didn't process his question right away.

"Must be, he hasn't stopped looking this way since he came back in", he went on. The moment those words came out of his mouth, she turned her gaze promptly towards the entrance of the balcony they've just came in, just to collide barely with a blue stare the moment he turned his head to the other side.

'Was he…? Was he staring?' She didn't know how to feel about it.

The music stopped, and she was hoping some other Lord would've intruded by now, she looked around for a moment, and saw some other people staring as well, but to her surprise, no one else seemed too keen on interrupting her dance with the Prince.

"Yet again, you seem quite popular I must say, but with such beauty how you could not?" He continued making her feel uncomfortable.

'Was beauty all he ever talked about?' she thought tiredly.

"He's stupid that's all", she responded his first question in old-fashioned Arya way. She noticed how the music had stopped, though he didn't let go of her waist as they waited for a new song.

His laugh resonated in the room. Before the subject was dropped, he continued.

"Don't take it too personal, he's a stag through and through".

"..What? What do you mean?" Now she was completely lost in his meaning.

He looked at her impassively seeing no recognition dawn on her.

"I see…so you still don't know", he twisted her around and by the time she gave the whole turn, he pulled her back against his body hard.

She scowled, immediately putting some separation between them, and he just smirked.

"He's the new at Lord of Storm's End now. A newly accounted Lord Baratheon".

She stopped in mid-step at that.

"That's right. His father was the late Robert Baratheon" The disdain in his voice was clear. "One of the spawns of that drunkard of a King". His voice laced with contempt. "So as you see, you cannot expect much for such person, being related to such fool and all".

If glares could kill, the Prince would've died at the spot.

AGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

That night sleep was evading her, her mind plagued by the events that had transpired just a few hours ago. She had left the Prince alone right away after his malicious comment, not wanting to spend one more moment with him. Excusing herself, by saying she'd too much to drink she made it back to her room before Sansa realized she'd left the celebrations early.

"This is useless!" She exclaimed after giving another turn on her bed. Standing up, she grabbed the candle right on top of her night stand and strolled silently across the hallways of the castle. She knew where some of the guests were accommodated, but suddenly she realized she had no idea about where the Lord of House Baratheon was. Cursing internally she gave half turn to go back the same way she had come, when something caught her eyes. There were some guards coming out of a big door at the end of the hallway, a stag imprinted on their armours.

Taking her chances, she waited until they passed her in the dark. She knew the room, it was one of the most luxurious ones in the castle, so that couldn't have been the guards sleeping place. Pushing her luck, she kept herself hidden in the shadows of one of the pillars as they passed, continuing to move as silently as possible towards the door. Pushing it just a little, the door creaked, making her cringe in the process. There was no way the visit couldn't have heard the intruder by now. And just as she thought so, a deep voice came from inside the room.

"Do you need something else?" The voice said.

Letting out a sigh of resignation, she entered the chamber without further ado, letting her presence be known.

"Arya!" He exclaimed surprised right away. "What are you doing here?!" He asked looking at her shockingly, his eyes traveling up and down her body quickly and widening slightly before focusing on her face, his face had a touch of red in it.

Suddenly, a sense of self-consciousness overcame her, in her rush to get out of her room she hadn't bothered to change or at least put on a robe on top of her nightgown. Looking down at her attire, or lack thereof, she felt herself reddened as well.

Slapping herself mentally for her bashfulness she went on. Since when has Arya Stark care for what other people think or how she looks.

Not wanting to back down from her purpose, she continued, ignoring the way his eyes staid intentionally only in her face.

"So you're a Lord now?" Her words came out, right to the point.

"…Yes…" the silence was only broken by the slight sound of the wood being burned in the fireplace, so she continued.

"I guess you finally got to know who your father was eh?" She asked not waiting for a reply and good-humoredly, and started walking around the room, feeling the need to keep moving in the closed space and not looking straight at him anymore. By his part, Gendry could not tear his gaze away from her, in his mind believing this was but a feeble dream of him for having her so close.

"You got what you wanted at the end", she said with a small smile.

"Eh?" He asked, not following her train of thought and getting more distracted by her presence by the minute.

"A family stupid!" She replied without spite, finally returning her gaze towards him and making him chuckle at her words. Some things definitely never change he thought.

"In a way…" he finally answered returning a small smile of his own, looking at her in a way that had her fidgeting. "Although I cannot say, there are many of us left…" He said wistfully.

"Right…" She replied in the same tone.

"Listen Arya…"

"Don't! Don't apologize anymore!" He closed his mouth and she kept talking. "A lot of things have happened. We were at war, there were things we couldn't change...I know that". She ended looking at the floor. When she looked up at him, she saw he was thinking on what to say next, she realized she recognized that look on his face, the exact same face he used to make when he was thinking something too hard was in place.

"You still look like a stupid bull you know", she said jokingly. That made him stopped scrunching his face immediately and the corner of his mouth lifted easily.

"And I see m'lady still likes to make fun of me as she pleases", he continued the banter.

"Only 'cause you provoke me so!" The raise of her voice was accompanied by an amused smirk on his behalf. They continued to analyze each other's changes openly now, his eyes stranding downward barely again before a choking sound left his mouth.

"You shouldn't be here Arya…it's not prop…" He couldn't finish his sentence before she interrupted him.

"Non-sense! I can see my friend and traveling companion after so many years as much as I want to!" She went to stand right in front of him, the determination in her eyes showing.

He ducked his head a little at the choice of her words without her noticing.

"I hear congratulations are in order…" He said while clenching his fists on his knees.

"Uh? Whatever you mean by that bull?" She said, the endearment making his smile a little.

"I…well…" He unclenched one of his fists and passed it through his hair, in that nervous gesture she'd seen outside the balcony also. "You're getting married right?" He asked instead, even though it sounded more like a statement. His voice laced with something she couldn't quite pinpoint.

"…It seems so…" She replied slowly, making a face of disgust as she said so. Unexpectedly a thought she hadn't had due to her surprise before came upon her mind, eyes widening at the realization, heart beating fast in her chest.

"Are **you** …are you here because of that?" She finished in a small voice, feeling warmer than before.

Eyes widening, he knew what she was asking. _'Are you here to try and court me too?'_

"I…" his mouth suddenly felt too dry for his taste. "I'm…I was". He ended his sentence honestly, his eyes to the floor.

She thought she could hear and feel her heart hammering in her chest loudly. "Oh…" She answered with a hint of confusion and disappointment in her voice at the choice of his words. She didn't know what to expect, she wasn't even sure why she felt so disappointed all of the sudden. 'Did he change his mind on the way? Did he regret it when he saw me?' And mostly, 'do I even want him to be part of this?!' Were along the thoughts that were running through her head. "What changed?" She found herself asking before she lost her courage and biting her lips out of distress.

"I…" He started to say, when suddenly his eyes darken to leave way to a deeper look than the one before. "Don't do that!" He said, his voice sounding huskier somehow.

"Do what?" She said, releasing her lips while she spoke but bit them again afterwards.

"Argh, the thing with your lips…it's…it's distracting", his eyes were focused on hers, his pupils even darker now.

Finding a confidence in her she did not know she had, not in these affairs, she gave one more step forward, challenging.

"Do you find me distracting Lord Baratheon?" She asked teasingly, her eyes shining mischievously.

Before she could give another step forward, he stood up from his place on the bed, putting as much distance between them as the chamber allowed him.

"I think you should leave", his voice raspy but commanding.

"Wh-y?" She asked started to feel a little bit insecure.

"Because the Crown Prince wouldn't like it if his Lady came about at night to visit a random Lord in her nightgown", he finished with his voice more steady, but laced still with something she couldn't quite identified.

"What does he have anything to do with anything!?" She yelled, not truly following his line of thought.

Chuckling lowly, the sound seemingly mirthlessly in her ears, he continued in a grave voice without turning to look at her. "Just go".

Feeling strangely scorned, and frustrated, puffing childish, and with her pride wounded, Arya turned around and left the room without any more words, leaving him alone.

AGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

On the days that followed there were no more dances and for that she was grateful. She found that some of the Lords who had come were somewhat put off and not trying to court her anymore, which suited her just fine. 'Better get rid of them now than later', she thought happily to herself. To her misfortune, or at least that's the way she saw it, she found soon enough that such Lords weren't exactly putt off by her attitude or dejection, but more by the fact that the Crown Prince found constant excuses to spend time and talk with her. Guessing they've decided to let go of the fact she wasn't interested in them, or wasn't very lady-like to begin with, in favour of a name, she found herself frustrated by the fact that not only that hadn't scared them away, but that she had to rely on another man of high status for them to go away.

Adding to it, she hadn't seen much of Gendry either after their fight that night. If she could even call it that. It seemed like the man was avoiding her at all costs. When seeing her at one end of the hallways, he would walked right back from wherever he came from, leaving her stranded and more confused than ever. Her confusion just adding fuel to the inner turmoil of her mind. They just found each other again, she didn't know why he rejected her so adamantly so, and instead of focusing on the pain she knew it was causing her, she focused on the anger, that much was easier for her to handle.

Thinking of the unfairness of the whole situation and in dire need of releasing some pent up stress she found herself dressed in some old tunic and breeches she found in Bran's clothes, making her way decidedly to the courtyard to practice her swordsmanship.

Fortunately for her, the Prince was nowhere to be seen today. He had to recede early, giving her time alone to think about the recent events. More specifically about the return of one her people. Because he'd been her people once…her pack. Long before he'd gone off and talked about his decision of staying with the Brotherhood. And just the other day…him…that look on his eyes at his chambers…why did it feel like her body was lit on fire every time he gave her that look.

Why was he here exactly? To see her? To prove she was alive and well as he'd said? Well he did all that, and yet he hasn't make any effort in approaching her again…and then…he said he didn't want any part of this courtship anymore…did that mean he had wanted to now? Will she…will she want _him_ to? For some reason she felt her face getting warmer just thinking about it. Not wanting to go deeper into those thoughts, she started practicing her water dance routine.

"Aaagh…" she grunted, moving with ease while trying and failing to focus on the task at hand, the sound of clapping brought her attention to the side.

To her surprise, Gendry was there, looking at her sheepishly and with a smile.

"What are you doing?!" She said a little bit more harshly than she meant to. She saw him flinched but couldn't take back her tone now.

"I'm cheering for m'lady of course", though he said it amusedly, his eyes showed some reservation. She wasn't going to let the opportunity to go to waste though. With him avoiding her and with she rarely ever alone these days, they hadn't been able to talk and reconnect as much as she'd liked it. Looking at him for a moment she asked without thinking.

"Fight me". Her demand was met by silence.

Hesitantly, he started. "Arya…I don't think that's…"

"Are you going to deny the only request I've done so far since you came back practically out of nowhere?"

"Well, technically I did come from somewhere m'lady, just you didn't know where I was", he replied cheekily and lighthearted.

She glared hard at him for that. "Fight-me", her voice taking a stronger and more authoritative tone. She was only met by more silence. Sighing she went on, "fine, be like that then". She made it to turn around, not expecting an answer any time soon, as no more than him saying something along the lines of I don't want to hurt you m'lady', but to her increased surprise his face showed determination as he came to stand in front of her, grabbing at his sword beside him and getting ready in his position.

'Perfect', she thought delighted. She'd have to teach that stubborn man Arya Stark was not a defenseless maiden at all, as he seemed to think that night. The Crown Prince has nothing to do with her decisions.

She advanced, and he met her halfway, both of them clashing their swords once and again. He was big, but she was fast for him. Assessing the situation she knew that winning by force was not the way to go here, so instead she focused on his size, to use it to deter him.

She moved so her feet collided with one of his ankles to unbalance him and trip him, as he fell to the ground, his sword resonated once it hit the floor. She pointed her sword to his neck, a glimmer of triumph and pleasure in her eye. Her chest moving with every pant. Feeling assured it was over, she left her guard down, moment Gendry took advantage of by tripping her as well, so she let go of the sword to avoid the impact with her hands. They rolled on the floor for a while. Thoughts of them doing the exact same thing in the past assaulted her. And just like the old times, by the end he had her pinned to the floor, both of her hands encase in one of his big hands.

"Let go of me you bull!" She started struggling. To her shock her attempts were only met by the rumbling of his laugh against her own chest. The sound and the movement sending shivers down her spine, and she stopped moving altogether. She wasn't sure if she liked those feelings, but she was certain there was a tingle in her lower stomach that felt really enjoyable.

"It seems we always end up in this position m'lady", he was looking down at her, his own face flushed from exertion she thought.

"D _o not_ call me that!" She said with clenched tooth.

"Arya…" he said with an endearing smile.

He reached down with his free hand, removing a strand of hair from her face and putting it behind her ears, touching her cheeks along the way.

The touch made the flutter in her lower stomach increased, and she was well aware of the wetness accumulating between her legs. She had fought other men before, had been in this position with them even, before escaping and taking the upper hand to beat them. However, as she found herself in this position with him, she found that it was different. This was Gendry. He'd always been different from the rest. Even when she was younger.

Suddenly it wasn't just Gendry the stupid bull headed boy pinning her to the floor anymore. It was Gendry, a grown man, his chest colliding with hers with every breath they took. His eyes staring fixatedly at her, orbs dancing from one side to the other subtly, until his eyes looked down, to her lips. She wetted them with her tongue unconsciously, and when his eyes came back to look at her own, she could see the blueness in them disappearing, giving way to a darker colour inside of them.

Her cheeks were flushed she was sure, her face feeling hot against the chilly wind outside.

Without waiting for more delay, she raised her head a little, so that her lips would touch his chastely. That's all it took. His head pressed hers down with his own lips forcefully. Releasing her hands he used his hand to grab her by the hip, as his other was holding her head to cushion her from the floor.

Her free hands came alive and engulfed his neck, surrounding him. It was just her and him, that's all she could think about, as the heat she was feeling spread fast throughout her body.

She wanted…she needed more.

Raising her hips she heard and felt him groan against her mouth. There was something pressing at her front. When she realized what it was she separated from him with small sound.

"Oh!" She said shyly, she wasn't really expecting that.

He looked at her for a moment before collecting himself and his face contorted as if in pain, just like someone who had been lit on fire, he stood up quickly and collected his sword.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't… I shouldn't have done that". He left without another word or glance at her way.

AGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Gendry felt angry. The moment he knew she had come back he had wanted to be there himself. Had wanted nothing more than leave every single one of his obligations at Storm's End and ride all the way to Winterfell. See her; prove that the rumours were true. That it was really her, and that she was back. She had somehow made it after everything had been done. As fate would have it he didn't do it. He found not only his obligations were keeping him at bay, but his fear as well. What if the rumours weren't true? What if she doesn't remember him or even want to see him at all? He had abandoned her all those years ago, choosing the Brotherhood over going ahead and follow her. He hadn't wanted to…but he knew the moment she was reunited with her brother, she was going to be treated like a Lady, and no Lady has a blacksmith bastard for a friend, let alone as a lover.

It was bad enough that he'd realized what he felt for her was nothing sort of brotherly love, but something else. She was a child, a sassy and wild one, but still a child. He had been a boy as well, but a boy almost grown, with thoughts and feelings to match. But the reality was that, no matter how much he wanted her, he couldn't have her.

He had accepted it with reluctance, but he did. Though that didn't stop him from trying and following leads of her whereabouts after the Hound had taken her. With time he tried and let go of his feelings, admitting to himself at night that she was lost for good, though he never quite believed it.

Now, when he received word of her upcoming nuptials, he felt something inside his stomach dropped, a feeling of fore coming dread invading him everywhere. Thinking 'it's not too late yet', he prepared everything to go and see her before he regretted anything else. Impostor or not, he had to see who was it that claimed to be Arya Stark after all those years lost.

That's how he found himself all dressed up and in the ball room. The place was filled with little Lords and the sort who probably were waiting for their turn to see the Lady of House Stark themselves. Probably aiming to wed her to win her name.

If he was honest with himself, he wasn't sure why he was here. He hadn't seen her in so long, and certainly he had no interest in marrying only for the alliance it'll bring. He'd already made that clear to his advisors as many moons before they've tried to set him up with some other Lady.

Still, as he made his way through the room he couldn't stop himself from seething when thinking of her marrying to one of these Lords. It was unreasonable of him.

He saw her first; she entered the room accompanied by her sister and Lord brother. Though they were both at her side, he couldn't take his eyes away from her. The girl he knew was not there at all. In her place, there was a woman grown, with a silver coloured dress and pearly white skin, a great contrast for her dark hair. When he looked down he couldn't help but gulped, his throat feeling dry out of the sudden. The dress was a bit too tight in her chest area he noticed, bringing up the pair of breasts that certainly hadn't been there before when they were pressed against each other at night. Looking back up, her eyes were what brought up his attention the most. Grey stormy eyes, cold eyes that could cut right through you when her fire light up.

His whole attention was put into her, noticing her scowls and glares at the Lords who'd tried to talk or dance with her. He was smirking all the while, glad she was still her.

His happiness was cut short, when she started accepting some invitation or another. Promptly seething as the hands of some Lords strayed further from where they should be. No tolerating it any longer, he approached her, and that's how he found himself in this predicament.

He thought he'll have to make amends with her for sure, but somehow he could see them having a future of their own. What he didn't know was that someone else had already taken a liking to her, and it was someone that not even he, with his new gained title, could compete.

Once again, he was too late.

AGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

He wasn't sure why he had stayed after that. He knew he wanted to see her more, but also knew it was not possible without him doing something rash.

And now he found himself in another stupid dance watching as the Prince took her away.

Anger didn't cut it, he felt more than furious after the turn of events. After so much time without seeing her…he found her again, only to be taken away by what he thought was a moronic and obnoxious silver haired guy. 'He looks like a girl', he thought bitterly, drinking the rest of his cup with one big gulp, not liking how the Prince's hands seemed to be all over her at once.

"Careful boy, people have been feed to the dragons for less than lascivious looks to the future Princess", a small looking Lordling said to his right. Apparently everyone had already caught up with the fact that the Crown Prince had shown an interest in her. "Though if she's as fierce as they said, I wouldn't mind a round with her and me between her legs at all", he ended with some mocking laughter in his voice.

It took all of Gendry's willpower to not pummel the crude man to the ground; instead he just turned and glowered at him with all his might, using his height as advantage to intimidate him into scurrying somewhere else. Just as if he had hit him square in the face, the man hurriedly left to go to the other side of the room, leaving him again with his thoughts and anguish.

Seeing as they waltzed and trotted around the room did nothing to placate him, if anything, seeing the Prince's hand moving and going to pinch her round behind made him see red.

Cursing inwardly he couldn't take it anymore, he left the party with one last glance to the couple. Not seeing as Arya pushed the man slightly and seemingly annoyed walked away from the place.

Once he reached his room he threw the door open with such force it resonated throughout the hall. He closed it down again in the same manner, not caring at all if somebody heard him, for all he knew, most everyone was still at the party.

He was about to undress, furiously fumbling with the buttons, when his door was thrown opened again. Not with the same force as he had done so, but more of a subtly way, as if the newcomer didn't want him to know he had entered the room.

When he turned around after hearing steps he froze, right in the middle of the room was Arya, looking like she wanted to plummet something as well.

"What are you doing here?!" He said all non-too kindly, his mood fueled by everything happening for the last few weeks.

"You left early", she stated in the same way.

He saw what she was wearing. Her enticing neckline exposed and calling him to it.

"I told you Arya, it's not proper", he replied while he looked at the side, not wanting to be tempted anymore with someone he couldn't touch.

"Enough!" She screamed by now. "You think I don't see the way you look at me when we meet around the castle, even if it's by accident. Or the way you clench your fists every time Aegon takes me away for one thing or another". He grunted a little at that. She gave a step forward encouraged by his reaction.

"I want this…and I know you want it too…" She said, although the last part sounded more like question, her confidence flicking at having him so reluctant to even look at her. Finally she released a sigh she didn't know she was holding when he replied.

"If the prince finds out…" He admitted with some defeat in his voice.

"He won't…not from me". Repeating a promise made by him for other circumstances so long ago now. Giving a step forward she reached for him, putting one of her hands on his shoulders, the other holding his face, forcing him to look at her now.

"I can't Arya…they'll have my head if…" Before he finished, she was going to drop her hand, feeling defeating and rejected once more, when he made to grab it with his own calloused one, keeping hers pressed right where it was. "I got to be a Lord…worthy of you…" She tried to scold him for thinking that that ever should matter in the first place, but he didn't let her finish, moving his head to the side and kissing her palm right at the middle, "…and a prince takes an interest in you…just my luck eh?" He expressed mirthlessly.

"We're not doing anything wrong", she replied upset.

"Aren't we? It's still not proper for a Lady…"

"Aargh! Enough with the properness! You know me! Or at least you had once! We spent many moons lying together at night, under the stars and at inns! What's so different now?!"

"You know what!" he suddenly charged at her. "Everything! You…here! Do you know what I have to do to control myself to not rip everyone's eyes away from you at those parties? What it is to finally see you after so long and it turns out you're chosen already by the looks of it! And me! And me…"

She kissed him then. Kissed him hard on the lips. It took him only a moment to retaliate. All of his frustration, anger and longing poured into that one kiss. It wasn't gentle or soft, it was rough and passionate, the kiss of a man who has been denied of a woman's kiss for too long. His tongue stroked the outside of her lower lip, and she opened her mouth to receive him with her own. They battled for dominance for a while, his body moving so he was pushing her backwards with him without her noticing. She realized what was happening until her knees touched the foot of the bed and she fell on it, pulling him with her on the process.

"I used to dream about this…" He said between kisses. "You were older like this", another kiss, "and you would let me kiss you until…"

"Until what…" She said a little breathless.

He looked at her heatedly before lowering his mouth to her ear and reply, his voice raspy and laced with lust, "until you were moaning and screaming my name hoarsely while you came," he said slowly, trapping her earlobe between his lips, making her squirm from the sensation. The wetness between her legs spreading as she found his words turned her on.

When he separated their faces, she followed with her own, raising her head to try and catch his lips again. He just gave her a satisfied smirk. His eyes had darkened. The blue in them almost gone.

She didn't get to kiss him right away again, as he started pulling the bodice at the front of her dress. Seeing what he was trying to do, she made it to try and help him, only to be stopped by his hands.

"I want to do it". He said gravely.

Nodding, she let him pull at the strings that tied the front of her dress, setting her breasts free of their confinement inside the cloth. Pulling it to the side, her chest spilled out from the top of the corset, little pink nipples rising with the cold air in the room. He stayed like that for a moment. Looking at her as she panted below him, her hair spread out on the pillow, like a halo of dark tresses, her teats moving with every breath she took.

Feeling a little self-conscious, Arya had the urge to cover herself, but seeing as his eyes didn't leave her form she couldn't move, the look he was giving him was raw and full of desire, it enticed her more.

Without waiting any longer, he pushed his lips against her, his hands moving between them to cup one of her breasts making her moan and him grunt in the kiss. Not raising his lips from her, he started leaving a trail of kisses from her lips, cheeks, jaw and neck, focusing particularly in the spot between her shoulder blades as her moans increased when he sucked harder. Going lower, he kissed his way to the valley of her breasts, before moving his head to the side and taking one of her stiff nipples in his mouth, rolling in with his tongue until she was writhing beneath him. All the while, one of his hands was kneading the other breast, twisting its nipple with his thumb and index finger.

"Do you like that?" He murmured hoarsely against her skin, the vibrations feeling amazing on her naked breast. "Mm…" She could only answer, making him smirk smugly as he took her other breast in his mouth as well.

His other hand was busy caressing his way down her stomach, her hips, and going around her to grab her ass, palming it and kneading it. Suddenly there were too many layers of clothes between them, Arya reached down with her own hands to pull at the tunic out of his pants and body, all the while touching his taut stomach and chest as she made her way up, feeling his muscles tense under her touch. Her desire escalating knowing she was provoking this. When they separated so Gendry could take off the offending garment out of the way, she took advantage and pushed him, grabbing him by the hips so they rolled and she was the one on top of him now. Not wasting another moment, she started working her way inside his breeches, unlacing the knots at the front and belts pulling them together. While she did this, Gendry was looking her hungrily, desperately wanting her to get it over so he could take her again in his arms and kiss her senseless.

His plan did not proceed as he wanted though, the moment Arya pulled the breeches off of him she made sure to take any small clothes with them as well, leaving him bare and with his protruding member for her to see.

Feeling the desire welt in her, she encased him with one of her hands, feeling the texture and hardness of him. 'The skin is soft', she marveled at the same time Gendry moaned his approval at having her touch him. Moving her hand to the tip, she could see the white liquid flowing out of it, and curiosity hit her again when she touched it and the tip of her own finger got moist by it. Bringing said finger to her lips, she put it in her mouth and sucked it, tasting him in her tongue. The instant Gendry saw that, it was like something snapped within him, without any warning, he had her on her back again making her release a yelp of surprise. Not wasting any more time, he pulled her out of the rest of her dress and smallclothes, leaving her as naked as he was.

The heath pooled in her legs got warmer, and all she could think of was him touching her. She wanted to feel him, all of him. It didn't take him long before he complied her desires, his hands travelling south, grabbing both of her knees and opening her legs for him, her pink entrance staring back at him. She felt a rush of air hit her when he did that, making her squirm at the sensation. His eyes followed her moments, and knowing what she wanted his hand started caressing the inside of her leg, all the way up her flowing juices.

He played with the hair he found there, just to have her squirm a little bit more urging him to help her find her release. He chuckled lowly at that. "Impatient aren't we m'lady?" He said raspy as she half glared under him.

"Touch me already stupid!" She countered back softly.

"You'll be calling me no stupid when I'm done with you m'lady", he said lightheartedly before moving his hand where she wanted him the most. She hissed the moment he touched her, having never been touched by anyone. She'd tried it herself a few times, but it had never felt the same as it felt now.

"Aaah Gendry!" She exclaimed the moment he moved one of his long fingers inside of her. Seeing her like this, her back arching begging for him to touch her, Gendry thought it the most erotic thing he'd ever seen.

Adding another finger inside, he could feel her velvety walls pressing against them, stretching to fit his fingers inside of her. "You're so fucking tight!" He murmured ecstatic, not minding the curses coming out of his mouth, while Arya found them more alluring yet and making the wetness increase. It was then that his thumb found the bundle of nerves at the top of her lips, flipping it with it, and finding a rhythm that had her writhing and trashing against the bed, bed to which she was only restrained by his other hand holding her waist and keeping her pinned to the mattress.

"Come for me Arya!" He said looking at her face, her teeth biting one of her lips. He couldn't take it anymore; he raised himself to her lips to kiss her hungrily, while his fingers kept doing his work on her. Out of the sudden his fingers were tightly squeezed inside of her, her spams taking over as he swallowed her screams of released with his own mouth.

Pulling his fingers out of her, he felt her cum all over them. He pulled them to his mouth, all the time looking at her, her own eyes fixated in him, panting and trying to catch her breath after her orgasm. He sucked them while he waited patiently; closing his eyes to taste her, and grunting his approval, when he opened them she was looking straight at him still, her pupils were dilated making her eyes look almost like big pools of a black colour. "Seven…Hells!" She said between her pants, earning a chuckle from him.

"I take it m'lady enjoyed it then", he said pleased.

Not really answering him with words, she encircled his neck with her arms ad brought him back to him, her tongue asking for permission to enter his mouth, permission he granted promptly. Their kiss got more heated, and she wrapped her legs around him, her warm center colliding against his making him hiss now in retaliation. He was impossibly hard; he needed to have her now. They were grinding against each other now, and Arya took a hold of his member again, guiding him to her entrance, and covering it with her flowing juices.

"Do it now! Please Gendry!" He didn't need any more encouragement, with one single thrust he had plunged into her, breaking the thin barrier no one else could have now. Grunting but waiting it out so her walls got accustomed to him, he remained still, looking for any discomfort in her face but seeing none.

Instead her mouth was slightly opened, and she kept panting and moaning, her hips starting to move on her own accord, coaxing him to move with her as she swayed. They started a classic horizontal dance. The only sound in the room their slapping bodies and groans. With one final thrust, he spent himself inside of her, feeling the aftershocks hitting him and making him see stars beneath his eyelids.

Spent and tired, he collapsed on top of her, making sure to not smash her with his weight. Once he started to recover, he raised his head to gaze at her, her flushed cheeks and chest heaving and pressing against his own, he wanted to engrave her like this in his mind.

Rolling over, he stretched his arms around her, and pulled her to his chest, having her comply as she was exhausted and pleased as well. Kissing her forehead, he stared at her as she started closing her eyes slowly.

"You know this will change things don't you?" He said while enclosing her tighter in his embrace.

"I know…" she could only reply, their activities had made her sleepy. Snuggling against him she went on before drifting off. "That's why I told Aegon I had already chosen my mate a long time ago…he didn't seem too interested in giving a fight after that…more so when he saw me wearing breeches every day for the rest of the festivities and not looking as dainty as in every dance. I also had the feeling he just wanted to escape King's Landing for a little while. Who knows". She said sleepily.

"What!? You did what?!" He said while grabbing her by the shoulders to make her look at him. "When was this?!" She just shrugged. "You knew all this time!?"

"Yes…" She said sheepishly.

"Why didn't you tell me!? That changes everything. We could've waited!" Guilt wanted to creep in, only the actions had been so memorable and enjoyable that it didn't really make it through.

She just gave him a strange look. "Waited for what exactly?" She raised her eyebrow at that, like a challenge, making him feel as the young boy he was when they met. "…Marriage perhaps?" She ventured.

"Well, for once and…"

"Nonsense!" She exclaimed. "This changes absolutely nothing then. Why wait for something that was going to happen sooner or later", she shrugged once more and laid her head back on his chest.

He just blushed and smiled.

 **A/N:** I know I know…the whole thing may seem a little unrealistic and all, and it's more likely not going to happen like this. Deal with me yes?

Anyways, GRRM already confirmed Arya & Gendry are meeting up again, at least on the books, and from what I understand Arya is a little bit older now (13 maybe?), so let's hope there are some more sparks on the way ^o^

On another note…I uploaded this chapter for the ASOIAF fandom, but I also saw there was a Game of Thrones one…I don't really get it though…I mean ok there are two universes now as the Series is different, but FF are different in themselves so why put them separately? That and the fact that you could actually choose to which universe does your fic belonged to. Just thought it didn't make sense to me (FFnet is gonna remove my fics after my comments ToT).

Until next time!


End file.
